Dolor ahogado
by Olympe Gouges
Summary: Y ahí quedo, tirada sobre el suelo del porche, ahogando su dolor bajo la lluvia."One-shot"


Holaa!! Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo en esta página, y es un reto para el foro Retos Ilustrados.

Mi eterno agradecimiento a mi queridisisisisima prima y beta Fumiis, que tanto ha hecho por mi a lo largo de mi pobre vida...xD

Os agradecería que tanto si os gusta como si no me dejeis un review comentando que os a parecido, solo pretendo mejorar mi forma de escribir.

Con todo mil gracias y disfrutad de la lectura ^^

Disclaimer: La saga Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Leah corría por los alrededores de la mansión Cullen, estaba de guardia.

Llovía, las gotas caían sobre su lomo y resbalaban hasta perderse entre su pelaje.

El contacto le producía escalofríos y le erizaba la piel. Daba vueltas y vueltas pero sabía que Sam y lo que había sido su manada, no regresaría.

Regresó a su cabeza la expresión de Sam esa misma tarde, aquella mirada que la acusaba de haberse cambiado de bando, pero que pretendía ¿que se quedara a su lado teniendo posibilidades de escapar? No tenía ni idea de lo que la dolía estar cerca de él.

Cuando se transformaban en lobos y compartían pensamientos, visualizar en su cabeza todos sus encuentros con Emily, no sabía lo que sufría con cada caricia, cada beso. ¿Cómo la felicidad de unos podía convertirse en el tormento de otros?

Sabía perfectamente que su antigua manada intentaba ignorarla, para no aguantar sus quejas, pero no podía soportarlo, de verdad que no podía dejar a un lado sus dudas, los recuerdos afilados que aún seguían dañando. Sam había sido el único hombre de su vida y la había abandonado, todo era culpa de la maldita imprimación, todo estaría bien sino ella no fuera un punto genético muerto. Ningún lobo se enamoraría de ella porque de esa unión no surgirían lobos más fuertes, de hecho no surgiría ningún lobo, no quería asumirlo pero era imposible que pudiera tener hijos, eso la dolía. Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y sabía que necesitaba ayuda aunque no la reclamara.

El hecho de ser la única loba del grupo tampoco ayudaba, la hacía sentirse sola y desplazada, fuera de lugar. Intentaba cubrir todas estas emociones con el sarcasmo pero cuando se transformaban, todos podían destapar sus pensamientos más íntimos.

No pudiendo contener las lágrimas, estas se deslizaron lentamente por sus mejillas y por la comisura de los labios hasta confundirse con las gotas de agua.

Paró de llorar, estaba exhausta, había agotado todas sus reservas intentando olvidar, se dijo así misma que debía reponer fuerzas, odiaba alimentarse siendo una loba pero la idea de probar la amabilidad de los chupasangres, tampoco le atraía demasiado.

Meditó ambas opciones y decidió que no estaba de humor para seguir su instinto así que decidió acercarse hasta el porche de los Cullen.

Volvió a su forma humana, completamente desnuda y atravesando la cortina de agua se dirigió hacia la bandeja de plata que había colocado la anfitriona vampiro sobre la mesita de manera que su contenido no se mojara, a su lado sobre una de las sillas descansaban unos vaqueros viejos, una camiseta de publicidad y una manta. Leah se rió para sus adentros, aunque estuviera una semana bajo la lluvia no necesitaría de esa manta, las gotas se evaporaban con el primer contacto de su piel. Se acercó a las prendas y las olfateó, apestaban. Los esfuerzos de la vampiro por no pugnar la ropa con su olor habían sido inútiles, pobre mujer tanto esfuerzo para nada.

De pronto oyó un ruido a sus espaldas, se giró rápidamente ante la posible amenaza.

Y…Negrura, no se veía nada. Mantuvo la mirada atenta a cualquier movimiento, y entonces lo vio, el objeto principal de los problemas de Jacob, Edward Cullen. Caminaba despacio, como si se deslizara, atravesando el claro con la cabeza gacha, perdido en sus pensamientos. Conocía su historia y sin poder evitarlo Leah se sintió mejor sabiendo que existía alguien que estaba sufriendo lo mismo o incluso más que ella. Sí, sabía que era rastrero alegrarse de las desgracias ajenas pero era su único consuelo. Cuando pasó por su lado ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza, tampoco mostró sorpresa alguna al verla desnuda, se le veía tan hundido.

- Esto... ¿Te encuentras bien?

La ignoró.

Leah enfadada se lo volvió a repetir llamándolo por su nombre.

- Edward, Edward, qué si te encuentras bien.

El vampiro, entonces reparó en ella y se sorprendió cuando examinándola contempló su desnudez. El agua que caía de su cabello completamente empapado, se deslizaba sugerentemente por su piel morena, recorriendo todas sus formas. Había una belleza salvaje debajo de esa Leah. Sintió un escalofrío en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

La loba sintiendo la mirada del vampiro clavada en ella no se lo pensó, acortó la distancia que los separaba y sin mediar más palabras, pegándose a él, le besó.

Edward no pareció sorprendido, se limitó a seguirla. Leah, viendo que no la rechazaba, le mordió el labio inferior, el vampiro abrió la boca y ella aprovechó para introducir su lengua entre los dientes. Sus bocas encajaban a la perfección, eran dos piezas distintas pero a la vez complementarias, eran la unión de dos esencias distintas.

Edward deslizó las manos por su espalda desnuda con deseo, haciéndola sentirse poderosa, mujer. Aceleraron la intensidad del beso y continuaron con ese juego salvaje, mientras sus lenguas se movían rítmicamente.

De pronto en la mente de Edward apareció la imagen de Bella, ese rostro que tanto amaba. Se sintió miserable y apartándola con una fuerza inhumana, se coló en la casa murmurando antes lo que Leah consideró un "lo siento pero no puedo hacerle esto…".

Y allí se quedó , tirada en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, ahogando su dolor bajo la lluvia, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, sintiéndose como sabía que siempre se sentiría. Abandonada por otra que no fuera ella, pero es que todo el mundo tiene su camino, y el suyo se detuvo en el momento que se transformó en lobo. No existía en ese mundo un hombre hecho para ella.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Si habeis llegado hasta aquí os pido que me dejeis algún review.

Besitos a todos!!


End file.
